


Сделка

by Leytenator



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: По заявке с хот-феста "Алва/Валентин, Алва/Джастин. Валентин играет роль копии брата, Алва видит в нем замену Джастину... или это Валентину так кажется. ангст, драма"





	Сделка

Самым трудным становится имя.  
Это даже смешно, думает Валентин: столь успешно справляться со всеми сложностями и пасовать на сущей мелочи. Имя. Это так глупо.  
\- Тино, - холеная рука манит к столу небрежно-ласковым жестом. – Иди сюда, я хотел бы, чтобы ты взглянул на карту.  
Валентина коробит, корежит, как морского гада, вытащенного на сушу и щедро присыпанного крупной солью. В комнатах слишком жарко, ранка на прокушенной губе саднит, невозможно не облизать ее – в который раз чувствуя подступающую к горлу тошноту от соленого привкуса.  
Он подан к столу, блестят серебряные приборы, хрустят салфетки. Он из тех гадов, которых приятно есть живьем. Не поздно ли беспокоиться?  
Белоснежное блюдо постели обжигает кожу прохладным шелком. Валентину неловко, колени разъезжаются и скользят, на мгновение икру сводит судорогой от напряжения. Он старается дышать глубже и чаще, но ничего не выходит. Слишком натоплено, слишком душно.  
\- Тино, - зовет тихий хриплый голос, - посмотри на меня.  
Валентин послушно смотрит, глядя сквозь зовущего.  
«Тино». Это ведь так удобно – Джастин, Валентин, в ласковых прозвищах можно не путаться. А ты хотел бы, чтобы он звал тебя чужим именем?  
Да, понимает Валентин. Да. Так было бы проще. Честнее.  
Иллюзия не кружила бы голову, жизнь стала бы ясной и четкой, а не зыбким сном, увиденным сквозь мутную воду.  
Валентин спит в чужой кровати, и ему снится, как его тянут из глубины на берег – рыболовный крючок продрал губу до крови, Валентин хватает обеими руками леску, но пальцы соскальзывают, а тело продолжает тащить вперед неведомая, несокрушимая сила.  
У рыбака скучающее, брезгливое лицо. Когда Валентину удается, наконец, встать на ноги в полосе прибоя и вытащить изо рта крючок, он подходит к нему и отводит с лица мокрые волосы.  
\- Не то, - говорит он, и внутри у Валентина поднимается огромная ледяная волна, - совсем не то.  
Он стоит на твердой земле, Валентин – посреди ластящихся к ногам волн. Между ними черта, которую никогда не перейти.  
Валентин просыпается от того, что кто-то мягко отводит с его взмокшего лба пряди.   
\- У тебя жар, - шепчет Рокэ и прижимается губами к покрытой испариной коже. – Сейчас ты выпьешь лекарство и поедешь к Рокслею. Лучше сейчас, не дело тебе валяться тут с простудой неделю, да?  
Валентин валяется две, выплывая из жара время от времени и погружаясь в него снова. Простудился на морском берегу от слишком сильного ветра, - смеется он тихо сам себе. Дни тянутся чередой мутных, незапоминающихся кошмаров, из которых он выныривает еще более обессиленный, чем уснул.  
Рокэ был прав, конечно – и когда отослал его обратно, чтобы не возникло лишних вопросов, где пропадает оруженосец Генри Рокслея, если его не видно ни в доме эра, ни в собственном. И когда не отослал после того первого, мучительного разговора, который, по большому счету, был тихим монологом сумасшедшего: именно таким себя Валентин тогда и ощущал, сидя в глубоком кресле у камина, глядя в огонь и излагая свои нелепые доводы.  
Он был слишком взволнован тем, что на его письмо ответили приглашением, и слова лились с губ непривычно быстро, стремительно, как поток.  
Он много чего говорил тогда, стараясь быть рассудительным и убедительным – и понимая с отстраненным презрением к самому себе, что все его доводы смешны и нелепы.  
Рокэ согласился с ними.  
И с тем, что со смертью Джастина потерял часть себя.  
И с тем, что без этой важной части мир стал тусклее.  
И с тем, что младший брат Джастина очень похож на него. Очень сильно.  
И с тем, что это будет взаимовыгодная сделка: Рокэ получает самую качественную из всех возможных копий, а сам Валентин…  
Эти слова давались тяжелей всего и звучали так тихо, что он не был уверен, расслышал ли их Рокэ. Письма брата не сохранились, видимо, они лежали где-то в доме Рокэ – зато перед самой смертью Джастин отдал ему туго перевязанную пачку ответов на них.   
Джастин погиб. Валентин начал читать, а когда чужие письма закончились, он понял, что вместе с этим закончился воздух в легких. Ему нужны были эти слова, эта язвительная страсть и горечь, без которой его жизнь – и жизнь Джастина – теряла всякий смысл.  
Рокэ согласился – очень легко. Нужно было думать тогда. Сейчас слишком поздно.  
Болезнь уходит тяжело; в горле еще першит, Валентин бледен как смерть, и ему едва хватает выдержки, чтобы самому не шарахаться от своего отражения в зеркале. Разумеется, он этого не делает.  
Он старательно припоминает жесты брата, его интонацию, как тот вздергивал подбородок и сверкал глазами, когда его что-то злило. Он репетирует перед зеркалом самый провальный спектакль в мире, не понимая только одного: как привыкший к самому лучшему Рокэ еще не пресытился эрзацем.  
Валентин старательно растягивает в улыбке губы, и из зеркала на него смотрит чудовище.

Рокэ сменил простыни – теперь во всех спальнях больше не найдешь шелка, только шершавый лен, приятным теплом ласкающий кожу. Валентин на мгновение отдается этому удовольствию, но потом берет себя в руки, убирает ладонь с подушки, на которую только что скинул колет.  
\- Джастин любил шелк.  
\- Но ты не любишь, - пожимает плечами Рокэ, стягивая с себя рубашку. Вид у него уставший.  
\- Разве это должно вас заботить?  
Рокэ оборачивается и смотрит на него долгим, ничего не выражающим взглядом.  
\- Нет.  
В ту ночь Валентин едва сдерживается, чтобы не закричать или не разреветься – стена высокого вала внутри вот-вот разлетится от бьющейся в камни волны.   
\- Тино, Тино, - шепот обжигает шею, по внутренней стороне высоко задранного бедра стекает щекотная капля пота, - Тино, мой хороший, Тино…  
\- Не надо, - выдавливает из себя Валентин, сжимая пальцы на широких плечах, - не нужно… Зовите меня… Джастин…  
Рокэ вскидывается, прожигает его взглядом, и молча начинает двигаться резче и быстрее, так что Валентину становится больно.   
Они оба долго не могут кончить, и когда это, наконец, происходит, почти одновременно, в этом нет освобождения – только пустота.  
Рокэ поднимается с него, идет к столу и наливает полный бокал. Он пьет и кривит губы, как будто вместо вина деготь.  
Валентин натягивает на себя одежду, понимая, что это – все, предел, дальше которого он идти не может.  
\- Выпей, - Рокэ сует ему в руки бокал, и Валентину кажется, что он отдергивает пальцы брезгливо. – Ты явно все еще не в себе после болезни. Пей.  
\- Я вылечился, - говорит Валентин и понимает, что это правда. – Я вылечился, наконец. - Человек, стоящий перед ним, совсем не такой, как в письмах брата. Он непонятный и почти что чужой. Узнавать его – слишком страшно и дорого обойдется. Валентин не готов платить такую цену.  
\- Я никогда не звал его Джастином, - говорит Рокэ, пригубив вино и глядя в черноту окна. – Вы оделись? Не смею вас задерживать.  
Валентин молча кланяется и уходит, чувствуя внутри небывалое спокойствие. Опасный берег далеко, Валентин на знакомой, привычной, спокойной глубине, где нет рыболовов и крючков.  
Он плотно закрывает за собой дверь и уходит слишком быстро для того, чтобы услышать:  
\- Я никогда не звал его Тино.


End file.
